A connector of JP-A-2013-239369 includes a pair of housings in which an insertion part of one housing is inserted and fitted to a tubular part of the other housing. In such a kind of connector, the clearance (gap) between the outer peripheral surface of the insertion part and the inner peripheral surface of the tubular part is properly set to regulate looseness between the housings.